


The ABCs of Seducing John Watson

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABC Challenge, Eventual Smut, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A" is for Aggression... "B" is for Bee... "C" is for Crush.</p><p>26 little ficlets.  All about little ways Sherlock gets under John's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "A" is for Agressive

**Author's Note:**

> A serial fic... One letter at a time, one day at a time. Can you stand the suspense for 26+ days of tiny ficlets??? I've written many of the letters so far. And when I get to the end of the alphabet there are bonus letters! (Trust me... I've written XYZ...)

Sherlock swung himself around and pushed me back against the door, panting softly against my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I wanted to cry out and protest, but something in his demeanor told me that this was for my own good even though it was rather sudden. I just had to trust that this aggression was for my own good. Sherlock swallowed hard and held his breath. Down the hallway I heard the hollow footsteps of our man. But for a full, bloody moment I couldn’t think past the way Sherlock Holmes was pressed against my body from chest to thigh. With mortification I realized he could probably feel my sudden erection.

***

"Bee"


	2. "B" is for Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you! I'm counting this as tomorrow's update.

Sherlock dipped his finger into the honey and tasted it, making a thoughtful face as the bees swarmed about us in a dull hum. “Taste this…” Sherlock commanded and dipped his finger again, presenting it to my lips. I opened my mouth to protest that his finger was still damp from having it in his own mouth when he slipped it in! Obediently I tried to lick off the sweetness as he pulled his finger from my mouth. I tried not to think about where his finger had been when he put it back into his own mouth! 

“Taste anything?” Sherlock asked, as if completely unaware that one did not simply share their saliva dampened finger with their mate.

“What am I supposed to be tasting?” I asked, unsure as I watched that finger get licked by his wicked tongue.

“This is honey was made from clover. And the field we are standing in is thistle. The hive was moved.”

***  
"Crush"


	3. "C" is for Crush

All my air escaped me. For a moment my vision blackened and I saw stars. The crushing weight on my chest began to squirm, a thigh coming a little too close to very important manly bits. “Ow! Sherlock!” I protested with what little air I could regain. 

Sherlock pushed himself up on his hands and knees, looking down at me. “We’re almost there!”

“Glad I could cushion your fall…” I grumbled. 

Sherlock sat back on his haunches and patted me down. “I didn’t break anything.” His hands checked my ribs and my sternum.

“Except my pride…”

Sherlock’s hand slid over my crotch before resting on my thigh. “See? All in one piece.”

“Barely…” I whispered, feeling my trousers tighten. 

***

"Determined"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I have only a few letters left to go! Then it's just a matter of uploading every day. As of Chapter 3 I have letters I,J,L,M,O,Q,R,S,T,V,W left to finish.
> 
> Some letters are very short. Some are longer. So far Z is the longest at 593 words.


	4. "D" is for Determined

“Whoa! What are you doing?” I demanded as he began to go through my pockets.

Sherlock ignored me as he pushed his fingers deeper into my pocket, his fingers rubbing against my hip. I could feel it in the hollow between bone and groin. The sensitive area made me jump and flinch.

“Sherlock, wait! Stop!” I cried out helplessly.

But he set his face with greater determination, reaching around to my back pockets. I swear his left hand clutched by bottom through the fabric and I squirmed in his grasp. Fingers in his left hand wigged and squeezed while the right hand dug down deep. “Found it!” Triumphantly he pulled out the last quid from my pocket, holding it up as if it was a treasure.

“You could have asked!”

Sherlock wasn’t listening, too intent on pushing the coin into the machine before us.

***

"Enthusiastic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But Lel, when does it get a little more... You know?"
> 
> Hmm... G? "G" is for Good (G is also the first letter of my real name). And then it goes back to slow burn.


	5. "E" is for Enthusiastic

The man practically vibrated enthusiasm. Bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet… He was like a puppy that had been promised a treat. “Please, John… Please?” 

I couldn’t take it for much longer. For some reason he knew how to look adorable even when we were surrounded by death and carnage. “You are a grown man. You can do these things on your own.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at me. “But then YOU won’t be there. You have to come along. It won’t be the same without you.”

“Sherlock, I swear…”

But he rapidly blinked at me, fluttering his eyelashes. Where did this man go to manipulation school? I felt my resolve weakening, overthrown by his pleas and his overall adorable. Not for the first time I wondered what sort of mischief he got out of as a child due to his charm. 

“Fine.”

There was a moment of pure, unrestrained glee. It was almost indecent considered where he was dragging me off to. “The mind of a serial killer is…”

I waved off his words. “We caught the guy and saved his latest victim. That’s what matters… Not the crime scene he left behind.”

“Of course.” Sherlock agreed, still vibrating with energy.

***

"Fretful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letters I have left to write as of this posting: O,Q,R,S,T, V, W, and second A. 
> 
> Current word count of what I've written so far: 4716 words. 
> 
> Next three words: Fretful, Good, Hobbies.
> 
> Last three words (excluding bonus chapter): X-Rated, Yell, Zany.


	6. "F" is for Fretful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! Yay, Friday! You get an extra chapter on Friday... Just because. ^^v

Sherlock walked from one room to the next. It wouldn’t be so bad but it was stifling in the flat and he was only wearing a sheet. 

Watching him move back and forth just made me feel the heat more intensely. I watched him as I sat on my chair, drinking something cool as I read.

Sherlock made a noise of disgust and plopped into his chair. Staying there a moment he was actually still. 

I glanced at him, noticing the way his leg was thrown over the arm, his sheet pulled open to reveal a lot of leg. It also served to bring air to parts covered by the sheet.

Sherlock’s head was tossed back and he made a fretful noise as he shifted in the chair. With a huff he got up and resumed his pacing.

“You’d be a lot cooler if you stopped moving around so much.” 

“But I’m stifling… Aren’t you stifling?” 

I shrugged. To be honest I’ve encountered worse in Afghanistan. And I was fully equipped and dressed at the time.

Sherlock started opening and shutting his sheet as if he was a great big bird attempting to take off. Of course that meant I could see everything he wasn’t wearing underneath that sheet. 

The breeze from the sheet flap did nothing to cool my face from the embarrassment at being suddenly flashed. “For the love of God, Sherlock, please find a cool drink or a spray bottle or something.”

“A cold shower perhaps?” Sherlock looked to me hopefully.

I nodded my agreement. “That will help.”

And with that I got a good view of his bare bottom as he went into the bathroom.

***

"Good"


	7. "G" is for Good

Everything is good. Good, good, goody good. 

I will not stare at my flat mate’s bottom. I will not stare. 

I will not notice the way his glutes tense and relax as he engages in bipedal locomotion across the sitting room floor. Back and forth… Back and forth. Glutes… Gluteus Maximus.

I will not notice the way the water from his hair drips down his back and chest… Causing his nipples to pebble at the temperature difference between damp, clammy skin and warm flat.

This is all very GOOD. Fine. Delightful. 

I will not look too long or too hard at the perfect proportion of muscle and fat creates a sort of bubble-y derriere. I could bounce a five pence off that bottom. Do I have five pence in my pocket? Do I? I do!

No! 

Stay focused! Stay focused, John Watson. You will not bounce a coin off your flat mate’s perfect arse.

John Hamish Watson you will stop looking at your flat mate’s perfect arse! 

And I will definitely not look at his cock. 

No wait! I said, “Don’t LOOK!” Oh dear lord in heaven… 

Look at our ceiling. It needs a fresh coat of paint. Maybe I should volunteer to paint… See? I’m not looking at your cock, Sherlock. 

Except just now. 

…And now. 

And it gets BIGGER? 

The ceiling… Look at the ceiling! I’m just sitting here… Looking at our ceiling. It’s ALL good. For the love of God, man… Put back on the sheet!

***

"Hobbies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I've seen Cumberbum. Have you? Some of his early work shows off his bum.


	8. "H" is for Hobbies

We all have our hobbies. Some collect postage stamps or books. A certain someone collects body parts. The most disturbing part about his hobby is that I find pieces in the most random places I do not expect them. I recently discovered a bag of thumbs in the flour bin. 

I opened my sock drawer and found a cow’s heart… At least I’m pretty sure it was a cow’s heart. It wasn’t human. The man needs a new hobby! Preferably one that doesn’t involve storing parts with my things. When I returned the heart to him he looked at me with that squinty, observant way he has. 

“Are you giving me your heart?” He asked.

“This is yours!” I answered, leaving the heart on the table beside him. 

“But I gave it to you. Don’t you want it?”

The man definitely needs a new hobby!

***

"Island"


	9. "I" is for Island

Constant drizzle… Broken down car… Flooded road between us and broken down car. Everything is just PERFECT. 

I say that sarcastically! 

And now I’m stuck on that damp island waiting for some sort of rescue. I’m cold, I’m wet. I’m hungry! What I wouldn’t do for a cuppa right about now. But no… We had to go out in questionable weather on washed out roads. 

The tree isn’t doing much to keep the rain off my head. Sherlock looks like a drowned otter. 

Otter? 

Whatever. I’m tired and I’m cold. And I’m miserable right now.

“You’re shivering.” 

“How observant!” Sherlock should be a detective or something.

Sherlock makes a face at me and steps in closer, pressing his cold, damp body against my own. Before I can pull away he has his arms around me, pulling me flush against his chest, sheltering me partially from the elements with his body and sodden coat. “They’re coming… They’ll be here soon to get us out of here.” 

I rest my hands on his hips, feeling the heat of his body against my chilled fingers. There is a flinch and for a moment I think he might pull away.

“Your hands are cold.”

“Every part of me is cold.” I answer against his chest.

“Not every part.” Sherlock muses. 

I listen to the roar of the flooded stream on either side of our little island. But at the moment I don’t care that we are marooned.

***

"Jail"


	10. "J" is for Jail

I woke to the sensation of someone petting my hair. As I blinked open my eyes I realized that I had my head in Sherlock’s lap… And we were in a jail cell. “What the…?”

“You don’t remember last night?” Sherlock queried, pausing in his petting.

“No. Should I?” I attempted to sit up, finding out just how hungover I was. The room spun and I felt nauseous. “Ow…”

Sherlock caught me before I fell over and guided my head back down to his lap. “It was a drugged dart… But it looks like intoxication. That’s how we ended up here. Public urination…”

“Crap…” I groaned, attempting to roll over and getting a face full of Sherlock leg. “Why are you here?”

“I faked it so they would take us both in.” Sherlock answered, lightly scratching my scalp. “It was easier than attempting to explain that there was a criminal drugging people with blow darts.”

“Will the affects wear off soon?” I moaned, not liking the way the room was spinning.

“Soon.” Sherlock answered, resting on hand on my side and patted me there. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here.”

I obeyed.

***

"Knot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many letters do I have left to write? R,S,T,V,W, and other A.


	11. "K" is for Knot

Sherlock stood behind me reaching around my shoulders as we stood before the mirror. His body was warm against my back and I felt him press against me as his hands worked near my neck. I took careful, slow breaths not to alert him to my aroused state. But I could feel something warm and hard pressed against my bottom. All I could think about was the fact that he was just as aroused as I was.

“There.” Sherlock breathed into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. “Now you look presentable.” 

And with that he was gone, leaving me to stare at my knotted tie in the mirror.

***

"Lamp"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you a little surprised I didn't go "omegaverse" with this chapter? Yeah... Me too. But this is set in the "real world."
> 
> I would like to take the opportunity to say "Thank you for all of the comments." Several of you have been commenting on each chapter and I appreciate it. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I am greatly amused by the alternate titles for each chapter. I'll try and work Valentine into V. <3


	12. "L" is for Lamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through the alphabet! Next three words? "Many," "Need," and "Omniscient."

I woke to the uncomfortable sensation of being suspended by my wrists. There was a harsh light from the ceiling lamp and I squinted against the glare. Slowly I became aware that I was leaning against something warm and fleshy. I struggled to open my eyes in the light. Sherlock was strung up with me. His back was to the wall, wrists in shackles. My own wrists were in shackles alongside his, spreading me out, facing him. I pulled at the restraints but they did not give. I looked up at my companion and found that his eyes were shut.

“Sherl? Sherl… Wake up.”

Sherlock moaned softly but didn’t rouse.

I rubbed my head against his shoulder. “Come on, Sherl… Wake up.”

Sherlock’s eyelids fluttered and he grunted softly. I felt his hips push against me as he struggled into consciousness.

“That’s it. Wake up.”

Sherlock rubbed his face against the top of my head. “Back to sleep…”

“No. You have to wake up. We’re trapped.”

“Sleep…” Sherlock breathed. I felt him kiss the top of my head and he went slack again, resting his head on my own.

I raised my head to look up at him. “Please. We have to get out of here.”

Sherlock grunted at me. I felt one of his legs wrap around the back of my own as if to pull me closer. I became aware of a bulge in his trousers pressed against my hip. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open again and he made eye contact with me. I felt a light sensation on my fingers and looked to see his fingers stretching to make contact. “Awake… I’m awake.” 

I moved my hand to reach for his and felt satisfied when he grasped it. 

***

"Many"


	13. "M" is for Many

I walked into the room to find every flat surface covered by foil packages. Curiously I picked one up to examine it. It was a condom. They were all condoms. There were many different brands and varieties. Some were for “her pleasure.” Some were thin. Some had spermicidal lubricant. Others were flavored. There were MANY kinds and for some reason they were everywhere. 

“Oh! You’re back.” Sherlock greeted as he walked into the room from his bedroom as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

“What’s this?” I demanded as I held up one of the foil packages.

“That…” Sherlock squinted as he looked at the package in my hand. “That is a Lifestyles Extra Strength condom.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “I know WHAT it is… I’m wondering why it’s here along with about one hundred other boxes scattered all over the place.”

“Your collection was limited and I needed data.” Sherlock stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“My collection?” I could see several of my preferred brand scattered amongst the other varieties. 

“You didn’t have enough so I got more.”

I dropped the package I was holding. “What was your experiment?”

“Size, strength… Taste. You know… The usual sorts of tests one would run on a condom.”

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. “You’re going to clean this up, aren’t you?”

Sherlock shrugged. “It seems like it would be better just to leave them all out so there’s easy access to them.”

I picked up a condom and tossed it at him. It struck him on the chest. “I’m not living in a flat that has a room full of condoms!”

Sherlock caught the condom I had thrown and he was staring at it as I yelled at him. “This one is for ‘her pleasure.’ What does that mean?”

I threw up my hands and walked away. “I’m not coming back down until they’re picked up!” When I reached my room I checked my drawer. Sure enough, my box was gone. Well… I knew where they were if I needed more. The thought made me laugh.

***

"Need"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to know something? I think this is one of my favorite chapters. 
> 
> Letter left to write? T, V, W and second A! Almost there... Then I can work on that fawnlock story I was working on. Oops! Didn't mean to mention that. ^.~


	14. "N" is for Need

A man has needs. You know… NEEDS. There are some things that can’t be addressed by just finding some alone time. No… Sometimes a man craves attention and smiles and actual flirting! At least this man needs those things. I’m pretty sure Sherlock doesn’t. He has certainly never done anything about his needs. So that is why I went to have those needs met. It wasn’t like I was going out to find company on some street corner… Although I did end up near one such street corner. 

I actually went to a pub where there were those like myself looking for a bit of company. No luck. On the way home I passed several in the night profession. One caught my eye because he looked familiar.

Yes… “He.” It was Sherlock. I don’t know where he found the skin tight trousers, but there he was, leaning against the building with his shirt unbuttoned to show off his pale torso. His hair was wild and I swear he looked like a sex god incarnate. I grabbed his arm and physically dragged him down the street, away from the others. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s research, John.” Sherlock answered with his devilishly naughty smile.

“And what if someone had tried to take you home with them?” I demanded.

“I might be a little out of their price range for that…”

I stared at him, surprised at his words.

Sherlock broke into a grin. “I’m joking! Besides… I already have a ‘client’ tonight, taking me home.”

“Who?”

“You.” Sherlock laughed again.

“I’m not your client!”

“But you are taking me home.”

“I’m not taking you home to… To… You know.”

“Oh, I know.” The wink was lewd.

I threw up my hands in frustration. “Stop it!” I headed back to our flat with Sherlock following me as if I was leading him there. It was embarrassing. 

***

"Omniscient"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! TGIF! 
> 
> This letter's subject touches on one of the Johnlock tropes I like to read (I also like it as a Spirk trope). 
> 
> There's ten more letters of seductions to cover.
> 
> Happy Friday, everyone!


	15. "O" is for Omniscient

This a sigh I watched my ejaculate get rinsed away down the drain. It took the pressure off, but not by much. 

There was a knock at the bathroom door and I turned off the shower. “What?”

“You’re done, come out.”

Was I done? I only needed one last quick rinse so I turned on the water briefly to take it. After drying myself off I pulled on my robe, thinking about what I wanted for breakfast. I hadn’t had eggs in a while. I wondered if Sherlock would like some eggs. 

And with that I opened the bathroom door to be greeted by Sherlock Holmes holding out a plate of breakfast to me. It was scrambled eggs and toast. I stared at the eggs in surprise. How did he know? I took the plate from him and sat down at the table with it. Coffee sat, waiting for me. The newspaper was passed to me as I began to eat. I turned the pages and paused. A hand passed me a pen and I began the Sudoku puzzle. 

I was beginning to feel a little strange. Was I really that predictable? How did he know what I needed when I needed it? Was he omniscient? I took another bite of eggs and began to ponder my wardrobe options for the day. What color button down should I chose? 

“Blue.” Sherlock stated as if I had asked him.

I blinked and stared at him. “What?”

“Your blue button down today.” Sherlock answered.

I continued to stare at him, sufficiently freaked out at his ability to read my thoughts.

***

Pest

***


	16. "P" is for Pest

“John, John… JOHN, Jawn…” Sherlock was like that from the moment I stepped into the flat.

“What do you want?” I demanded of him, staring him down as he lay on the couch.

For once he was silent, his pale eyes staring up at me for almost a full minute. I found I could not break away eye contact. “John…” The way he said it seemed to come from his toes because I swear it was so deep and rich. It was almost a purr and it caused my whole body to shiver. My reaction seemed to amuse him for he had that smirk of his.

“Is that all you wanted? You pestered me just to say my name like… Like that?”

“I could use a tea since you’re up.” Sherlock responded as he settled into his place on the couch.

I felt the residual tingle from his absolutely indecent utterance of my name… And made the tea.

***

Quiet

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks again for all the comments. I'm glad you're all enjoying this little romp.
> 
> Q is going to be fun. 
> 
> Next three words: Quiet, Rude, Sneeze.


	17. "Q" is for Quiet

For once it was perfectly quiet in the flat. Both of us sat on the couch… By that I mean I sat and Sherlock lounged with his right foot buried in the cushions and his left foot resting on my lap. I read from a medical journal and I wasn’t paying attention to what he was reading. 

There was a shift and his left foot burrowed its way under my thigh, toes resting between my legs. I ignored the change and continued to read. 

Slowly I became aware of movement between my thighs. Sherlock’s big toe rubbed between my legs at my crotch.

At first I thought it was an accident so I touched his toe to draw his attention to it.

The toe stopped and I resumed reading.

The toe moved again, wiggling until it made contact with the growing bulge between my legs. It didn’t hurt. The movements were careful and gentle, rubbing shamelessly against my erection. 

I shifted and the toes continued. The movement didn’t help, it just put his rubbing in a better spot. I continued to squirm, pretending to read as his instep pressed against me. 

Suddenly I had to climax but I didn’t want him to know… Didn’t want him to guess at what his foot had done to me. With the first pulse of release I froze. Did he know? Was he aware at what he had caused? I attempted to control my breathing, my eyes unable to focus on the words on the page. Pulse after pulse followed. And then I realized that his foot had gone still as it was firmly pressed against me. I wondered if his instep could feel the pulsing through my trousers. Finally it was done and I took a deep breath and shifted to get up.

Sherlock pulled both his knees up, resting his feet on the middle cushion, patting them softly on the old leather. A small smile was on his lips as I wordlessly headed for the bathroom to clean myself up. Did he know? If he did he wasn’t going to say. I could have moved away… But I didn’t. I let him rub me. What did that mean? I had wanted it… I wanted to see how far he would go. It seems he would go as far as I’d let him. But why?

***

Rude

***


	18. "R" is for Rude

The server set my tea down before me and I smiled at her. 

“You know he’s a widower.” Sherlock announced.

“Sherlock!” I cried out in surprise, embarrassed at his rudeness.

“He doesn’t need a one night thing. He needs stability and companionship.” Sherlock informed the woman we had only just met.

“Sherlock!” I kicked him in the shin under the table. “Shut up!”

The consulting detective blinked at me as our server used the opportunity to escape. “But it’s true.”

“That was uncalled for!” I growled at him, mortified by his behavior.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. “She had to know it was going to be a hopeless endeavor. She didn’t have what you need.”

I was angry but I took a deep breath to calm myself in order to force him to explain himself. Plus I was interested in knowing what he thought I needed. “What do you think I need?”

“Love.” Sherlock answered simply and took another sip of his tea. 

“That’s it?” 

“Understanding.” Sherlock continued. “Someone to stay beside you and protect you. Someone to wake you from the nightmares when you scream in the night. Someone who won’t leave you unless they absolutely had to…”

“And not the woman who served us tea?” I attempted to clarify.

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. “It’s obvious you would have been just a rebound to make her ex-fiance jealous. There was no future for you with her. She would have quickly grown bored with your grieving over Mary and Amanda.”

For once the man made sense. And yet I was still rather annoyed at him for embarrassing me like that. “What if I’m lonely?” I challenged.

Sherlock focused his ice blue eyes on me for a very long moment. “How can you possibly be lonely with me around for company?”

***

Sneeze

***


	19. "S" is for Sneeze

I felt like I was drowning. I hated it… Hated the sensation of my head being too full of fluid. Suddenly I sneezed. Sniffling, I found I couldn’t breathe. 

I hate colds!

The sniffling, the aching so much it makes me miserable. The lack of sleep because when I lay down my sinuses try to drown me in my sleep. I sat on the couch and bemoaned my miserable fate for next few days.

Tea was presented to me and I looked up at the man who offered it. 

“Honey and lemon. It should help your throat.”

“Thank you.” I took the tea and made a cautious sip. Of course I couldn’t taste anything due to my nose being blocked. 

Sherlock went away and returned with a blanket that he spread over me. “The room is drafty.”

“Thank you.” I sat for a time, drinking my tea, warm with the blanket as my flat mate flitted about. Finally he disappeared into his bedroom.

A violin began to play a soft, gentle melody.

Perhaps having a cold wasn’t so bad.

***

Trip

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all my readers. Thank you for all your comments and encouragement. I'm glad you're enjoying this. Letters left to write: V, W, and second A.
> 
> If anyone wants to do a 26 word challenge, here is a complete list of the words I'm using: Aggressive, Bee, Crush, Determined, Enthusiastic, Fretful, Good, Hobbies, Island, Jail, Knot, Lamp, Many, Need, Omniscient, Pest, Quiet, Rude, Sneeze, Trip, Umbrella, Vanish, Windy, X-Rated, Yell, Zany and my bonus word is Amorous. I found most of them on a word generator site.
> 
> Good Luck!


	20. "T" is for Trip

For the first time in what felt like ages I was completely relaxed. Of course it helped that I had just had a full body massage. All I could do what lay there and listen to the new age music drifting from the CD player. The room was dim with only scented candles to illuminate. 

Sherlock lay on the bed beside me, equally relaxed. We were both left face down on the massage table to recover from the experience. 

I felt like a leopard in a tree.

There was movement beside me and Sherlock rolled his legs off the table. All I could do was watch as the sheet slid off his glorious backside to pool at his feet. Turning around to face me, he took a step towards my table and tripped on his sheet. His hands caught himself on my table, shaking it. 

“Careful.” I commented, not having the energy to get up.

Sherlock patted my arm and then turned around to bend over in all his naked glory to pick up the sheet at his feet. From behind I had a magnificent view of his dangly Sherlockian bits. 

Of course I chastised myself for staring at my best mate’s scrotum. But it just too much effort to care or be ashamed. If he couldn’t bother to cover it up then why should I be the prude? Especially when all my muscles were too relaxed to function and I couldn’t build up the energy to shut my eyelids or move my neck. Of course if I did have the energy it would have been really nice to plaster myself against his backside.

How easy could it be now that we were both oiled up to take him as he is bent over the table? Well it was jolly good I lacked the energy or else I’m sure I would have embarrassed us both.

Sherlock used the retrieved sheet to blot at the oil on his body, regarding me as he did so with no care for his nudity. “Are you alright? Do you need help getting up?”

I lifted my foot and then let it drop on the table. “Remind me again why we’re here?”

Sherlock shook his head and smirked. “Birthday present… Couples massage.”

“Ah… Yeah… Whose birthday?”

“Come along, John. Their next clients will be here soon and they have to clean the room.” Sherlock patted my bum through the sheet that covered it. “Come on, soldier. Rise and shine.”

“Let’s not do this again.” I suggested as I slid my legs off the table. “Recovery is too embarrassing.”

“In what way?” Sherlock asked, still blotting.

I managed to get to my feet and find my pants on the nearby chair. “Nevermind.”

***

Umbrella

***


	21. "U" is for Umbrella

I stared at the umbrella Sherlock handed me upon his arrival to the flat. “What is this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sherlock asked with a hint of his cheeky grin.

“It’s an umbrella.” I responded.

“You told me to get it and I did.” Sherlock answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

I stared down at the umbrella in amazement. “This is your brother’s? You nicked it? Doesn’t this thing have GPS imbedded in it?”

Sherlock grinned like a Cheshire cat and waggled his eyebrows at me. “Not anymore.”

I gave Sherlock’s gift a place of honor on the mantel. The next time Mycroft comes for a visit he will be in for a surprise. 

***

Vanish

***


	22. "V" is for Vanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I worked in "Valentine."

To be completely honest with you I don’t know why Sherlock originally took the case. It seemed like it was beneath his abilities. Normally he would wave it off without any thought. But this time he was interested in the details of a vanishing Valentine date. 

“In all likelihood the man just left when she got up to use the restroom.” I told him as I was dragged from our flat to the restaurant in question. I did not understand his need for us to actually investigate the spot. Our client was abandoned. There was no mystery to solve. It was unfortunate, but it does happen.

Sherlock ignored me. And before we left he forced me to change into something nicer. “To blend in with the clientele.” 

We arrived at the restaurant and were immediately seated at a table that had a chilled bottle of champagne. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock sat down and picked up the menu. “I’ve done a little research. I hear the truffle tortellini is rather nice.” 

“Sherlock… What are we doing here? I thought this was a case.” I glanced over the expensive menu.

Sherlock waved off my words. “I solved that within five minutes. He left her when she went to the restroom.”

“Then why are we here?”

“Pick whatever you like. It’s on Mycroft.” Sherlock continued to look over the menu. “By the way… Happy Valentine’s Day, John.”

I set the menu down and stared at him in surprise. “That was yesterday. Is this supposed to be a date?”

A small smile and a glimmer in his eyes told me I had guessed right. 

“How do I know you won’t vanish while I’m in the restroom?”

“I told you… This is on Mycroft. Let’s take advantage of his generosity.” 

“You mean his ignorance of where we are and how much it’s going to cost him.”

“Same thing.” Sherlock grinned. 

***

Windy

***


	23. "W" is for Windy

I took a deep breath, taking in the damp scent of green on the moor. Last time we were out on the moor there had been moments of paranoia and danger. But now I could feel the connection my ancestors must have felt for this damp, green land. 

A steady wind enveloped me and I smiled at its cool presence. 

On the rocks above me stood an elf lord dressed mostly in black. His curls tossed by the wind framed his pale face and his coat fanning out behind him. I could imagine myself in a more primitive time coming across such a man on the moor and imagining him to be some sort of nobility. 

“Why are you smiling?” Sherlock asked from his lofty perch. 

“Can’t I smile?” I responded. My words were nearly blown away by the constant wind.

“You’re thinking.”

“You look like some sort of prince surveying your domain.” I answered.

Sherlock focused his pale eyes on me and then shrugged, looking out across the moor. “My ancestors were country squires.”

“You still look the part.” 

Sherlock blushed. It may have been the chill from the wind. It was amusing to watch him fluster. 

***

X-Rated

***


	24. "X" is for X-Rated

The moan reverberated through the entire flat. It was louder than Irene’s text alert. It came from the telly. There was something male about the moan and I peeked into the sitting room to have a look at the screen. Sure enough it was two men going at it on our telly screen. Another moan and I hastily entered the flat, closing the door behind me. “Sherlock!” I cried out to the man sitting on the couch, watching the porn.

Sherlock waved his hand at me but did not break concentration from the screen as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever come across.

“Oh God…” The man on the bottom cried out as loudly as our telly speakers allowed him.

I scrambled for the remote and being unable to find it, I went to the telly itself and manually turned it down. “Mrs. Hudson doesn’t need to hear this!”

Sherlock blinked at me. And then an odd smile crossed his face. “Mrs. Hudson is out.” And with that he held up the remote and turned up the volume!

I gaped at him as the sound once again filled the room with deep groans of men getting off.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Sherlock queried rather loudly due to the volume of the telly.

One man gave a chocked off cry and I knew without looking what was going on.

Sherlock’s eyes darted between the telly and me. His mouth was open and he was panting just a bit. I couldn’t help but notice his free hand gripping his thigh.

The other man cried out as his recovering partner moaned, “Let me… Let me taste it!” 

I made the mistake of noticing Sherlock’s mouth and the way he rolled his tongue to lick it as if he was the man on the telly.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the door of the flat, letting myself out so I could return to my room and deal with myself.

***

Yell

***


	25. "Y" is for Yell

I closed my eyes and desperately tried not to think about everything I had just seen and heard. The way Sherlock had licked his bottom lip had been absolutely obscene! And yet I couldn’t get it out of my mind as my hand picked up speed. I could feel it begin.

There was a knock at the door, breaking my concentration. “Go away!” I yelled.

“John…” Sherlock’s rich baritone called through the door.

“Go away!” I replied, slowing down my attempt to get off, even though I was so hard and desperately wanted to. Somehow he would figure it out and then where would I be? I released myself and took deep, steadying breaths, attempting to control my libido. 

“Are you… Having a wank?” Sherlock asked. If I didn’t know better I would think he was confused rather than mocking me. 

“Please just go away!” I answered, attempting to push myself back into my pants and trousers. 

“It’s not shameful.” Sherlock’s voice answered almost reasonably. “To be stimulated to the point of release…”

“Sherlock, I’m not having this conversation with you!” I left my button and zip undone, hoping he would leave so I could continue.

“It’s perfectly normal, John. I, on occasion, take myself in hand so to speak and find some relief.” His voice migrated down to the bottom half of the door as if he was prepared to sit outside, waiting for me to emerge.

“Sherlock…” I whimpered, feeling the affect his words had on my aching cock.

“Just a little touch… A little tickle…” Sherlock’s voice was like honey. I swear it did things to me. 

I stuffed one hand down into my pants, careful not to make a sound as I resumed my pace.

“When I’m tired or overstimulated… Just take myself in hand. Like this…” 

Was he actually doing it outside of my door? The idea made me speed up and I covered my mouth with my free hand. 

“Not too rough… Not yet. It’s… It’s perfectly normal, John.” 

His inability to articulate did wild things to my imagination. I could almost see him outside my door, doing the same thing I was doing but out in the hallway. 

“John?” Sherlock moaned my name! I swear it was a moan. But it was also a query as if he wasn’t sure I was there. 

I slowed up my movements so I could answer with some clarity. “Yes, Sherlock?”

“Oh!” His cry was sharp and filled with surprise. 

I couldn’t help it! I pulsed and pulsed, desperately trying to keep silent but I know some sound escaped. A whimper, a squeak from my bed as I shifted my weight… 

I took deep, cleansing breaths as I tried to regain control. First things first, I had to clean up. The tissues only went so far. Taking a deep breath, I opened the bedroom door to find Sherlock sitting before the door. There was no indication that he had had a wank along with me. His clothing seemed perfectly composed and there was no sign of any mess. 

Looking up at me, he gave me a knowing smirk so I kicked his thigh.

“You feel better?” His voiced called after me as I descended the stairs to our loo.

“Piss off!” I yelled back.

***

Zany

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more letters to go! Are you excited? I'm excited. I want to thank all of you again for sticking with me as I slowly torture you for a few weeks.


	26. "Z" is for Zany

We laughed… Oh how we laughed. Like giddy school boys. I could barely stand, I was shaking with too much laughter. 

Sherlock had fallen onto the floor of our flat and rolled at my feet, curled up and howling with laughter. At some point he crashed into my shins and I nearly fell atop him. We rolled around on the floor, unable to control ourselves. I caught sight of him covering his shivering chin with his shaking hands, he was laughing so hard. Tears fell down his cheeks. 

With some effort I valiantly attempted to control my laughter so I could assess him. “Sherl?”

He blinked up at me, his eyes squinting as he tried to force them fully open despite his laughter. His lips were beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen, unable to catch his breath properly.

I reached for his face and placed my palms on his cheeks. “Breathe.”

Sherlock took several attempts at deep breaths, his body slowly calming down as he focused on me. 

“That’s it… Breathe.” I timed my on breaths along with his to focus my own breathing, keeping my hands on his face. Not that there wasn’t the occasional giggle. It took us some time of breathing in sync before both of us could breathe normally again. “You turned blue there for a moment.” I stated as I pulled away to sit up beside him on the floor. 

“It’s not my fault…” Sherlock started.

“Don’t start!” I snapped. “I really don’t want to roll around on the floor again, breathless.”

“Why not?” I felt his hand lightly touch my hip and I looked at him. His teeth bit at his lower lip and his attention was fully on me. “Is there something wrong with rolling around breathless on the floor?”

“Well… It’s not the bed.” I regretted it as soon as I said it because Sherlock started to giggle again. 

Sherlock sat up and rather quickly he stifled his own giggles as he scooted closer to me. I could feel his occasional chuckle blow warm breath on my shoulder. “If I asked you to continue this in a bed… Would you say yes?” 

I stared back at him for a long time, taking in the uncertainty he had hidden away below his mirth. Sherlock Holmes wasn’t sure of my reaction. It struck me as odd. The man had spent so much time flirting with me, seducing me and it was like he had no idea what my reaction would be. “That depends.” I finally answered.

“On what?” Sherlock scowled, doubt crossing his face and the giggles gone.

“On you. If that’s what you really want.” I answered, watching him for clues.

“Oh!” His eyebrows raised in surprise. I was struck at how open he was. Perhaps it was the cathartic nature of the earlier giggles. The endorphins still flowed through his system, making him much easier to read. “I want…” And then he scowled. “Why won’t you just answer the question? It’s yes or no. Yes you want to… No and we call it a night.” There was my guarded, hidden Sherlock.

I stood up on shaky legs and headed towards his bedroom. I could hear him ungracefully attempt to follow me. I lingered in the doorway, staring at his bed as I felt his warmth press up behind me. “Are you even ready for this?”

“To roll around breathless on my bed? I feel like I’ve been practicing for this moment for quite some time.” Sherlock breathed into the back of my neck.

***

Back to “A,” Amorous!

***


	27. Another "A" is for Amorous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be sexy times.

“How long have you…?” I started but couldn’t finish. The warm, moist mouth of my flatmate rendered my mind blank. “How… Long…” Repeating words didn’t help. I couldn’t formulate even a simple sentence. His hands were finding their way under my clothes, making skin contact on my stomach and chest. I focused on my breathing and not on my erection. “When did you start wanting this?” 

Sherlock grunted, actually inarticulately grunted into the back of my neck as he started to push me along towards the bed. His hands caught on the hem of my jumper and peeled it off before beginning on the shirt underneath. 

I found myself with my legs pressed against the bed and nowhere else to go. My shirt was stripped from me leaving me chilled in the room. His hands immediately started undoing my trousers. I leaned forward to bend over the edge of the bed, feeling him tug off my trousers along with my pants. I was almost completely naked, half sprawled upon his bed with only my socks remaining. 

Sherlock resumed kissing my back, taking a detour at my shoulder scar before continuing down my spine. I could hear the rustle of clothing. 

“Sherlock?” I queried.

“Mm?” His response was followed by nuzzling to my lower back. 

“For how long have you wanted to do this… With me?” 

I felt his weight press against the length of my body, as if experimentally testing how much he skin he could come in contact with in this position.

“Do you know?” I turned my head to look back towards him. I could only see a shoulder. 

“Serbia.” Sherlock answered quietly. And then he climbed off to crawl up onto the bed and sit at the headboard. “For the first time I had long periods of time to fill with thinking. There was a lot of waiting involved and the time couldn’t be completely filled by plans. Normally I would fill them with other activities. But that wasn’t possible there. So I was left with my own thoughts.”

“You thought about me?” I asked as I climbed up onto the bed to sit beside him. My eyes couldn’t help but notice his body.

“I thought about you a lot.” Sherlock lightly touched my thigh with his fingertips. “It was surprising but not alarming that eventually my thoughts of you turned to…” His words broke off and he tapped at my thigh. “To something a little more amorous.”

I lightly kissed his shoulder and leaned my head there, just taking in the reality of sitting near him while wearing nothing but my socks. With some amusement I removed them and tossed them off the bed. 

“That day on the couch... Did you?” 

I looked to him. “Did I what?”

“I felt pulsing and your breathing changed. Did you…?”

I shifted to straddle his thighs, staring him in the face. “Your foot was very naughty.”

“Ah! I thought I did. But I wasn’t sure.” Sherlock grinned at me. “You were very quiet. You are often very quiet.”

“It is rather embarrassing to know my flatmate can hear me.”

His hands lightly touched my thighs, traveling up and down from hip to knee and back again.

I adjusted my stance and scooted in closer, allowing my cock to make contact with his.

Sherlock hissed in surprise and looked up at me, his eyes full of anticipation and wonder.

I leaned in to kiss him, tasting his lips and then his mouth when he opened it to me. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and I scooted closer still, wanting more.

We kissed for a long time. It was warm and wet. His tongue explored my mouth and I teased it with my own. Finally we breathlessly pulled apart enough for me to rest my head on his shoulder. 

“What did you fantasize about in Serbia?” I asked.

“I imagined many ways I could seduce you… Inspire you to want me.” 

I chuckled softly. “Well… You succeeded. Now what?” 

Sherlock shook his head. “Now I would like to ejaculate. Do you mind?”

“I don’t mind.” I answered and lightly kissed his temple. My hand reached down between us to touch him, feeling his warm, smooth hardness in my hand. Of course his cock was perfect. It fit well within my hand as I gave it a lazy stroke.

Sherlock whimpered and clung to me. I felt his hips shift beneath me as his hands clutched at my buttocks.

“How do you want to do this?” I asked him as I sat up properly, feeling like I was looming over him. 

His eyes studied my body as if to try and comprehend it. With a smirk he looked up at me. “I suppose penetrative sex is not possible at the moment. Neither one of us has the experience to make a go of it without considerable preparation beforehand.”

I scooted off of him and lay down on my back, knees up and open invitingly.

“Frottage is a possibility.” Sherlock stated conversationally as he got up onto his hands and knees to crawl over me. “Although I would like to experience fellatio.” Abruptly he sat back on his haunches, between my thighs. “I hear that mutual fellatio is delightful. But I would like to be able to see you and I don’t know how palatable your semen will be for me. Or mine for you…”

The number of sexual words that came out of his mouth in his indecently low voice made me giggle. I attempted to distract myself by moving my knee. If he said “coitus” I was going to lose it.

“John?” Sherlock went still with my giggles, a worried look on his face.

I reached my hand out for him and gently guided him on top of me. “Frottage is fine. I think I’m about to burst very soon anyway. It’s not going to take much.” His body was between my legs so I wrapped them around his waist. “Go on.”

Sherlock gave a gentle thrust and then another. A soft moan escaped him as his upper body relaxed on top of me and he gave slow, almost lazy thrusts. “You’re so warm.”

“Just wait until you’re inside of me.” I whispered into his ear.

The brunette gave a louder moan and his hips began in earnest. 

I wrapped my arms around his back and marveled at the sensation of Sherlock Holmes rubbing up against me for sexual release. One of my legs slipped off his hip and then the other so I could reach down to grab him, helping to guide his thrusts. 

Sherlock gave another deep moan as his hips sped up. Using his arms to lift up his chest, he changed the angle of our grinding. I don’t know what else to call it. But there was more room between us. I reached down to take us both in hand and Sherlock rolled his hips against me, his movements becoming erratic. Finally he arched back, head thrown back, mouth opened in a silent scream. There was a pulse of warmth against my stomach and it took me a moment to realize that I had just witnessed Sherlock Holmes orgasm. 

I released his cock and wrapped my arm around his chest, leg around his thigh and tried to get some friction. Very quickly I followed, holding him tightly as I too released pulse upon pulse. 

Finally I relaxed with him atop me, lazily drawing patterns onto his back with my fingertips. 

“So… Breathless.” Sherlock mused, nuzzling against my shoulder.

“Mm?”

“Breathlessly rolling around on my bed… I delivered.”

“You did.” I agreed, resting my hand on his waist.

“Next time I will try and get you to cry out for me.” Sherlock promised as he laboriously got up from the bed.

“You didn’t cry out.” I pointed out.

“I was too busy being breathless.” Sherlock grinned at me as he retrieved a box of tissue and began the process of cleaning us up. “Just wait until next time…” 

“There will be a next time?” 

“Of course.” 

***

Bed

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take this to second C.


	28. Another "B" for Bed and Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I forgot this one... Right? No. I occasionally get bogged down with depression. It takes a while, but eventually I get the writing done. Just one more chapter after this. It's "Cry out, Case and Coitus."

I woke up in a bed not my own. It took me a moment to realize that it was Sherlock’s bed. The bedside lamp was on, giving enough light to see the features of the room. I was chilly. The reason for that was because the blanket was pulled off of me. My knees were open and something warm touched my cock again. I focused on the shape between my thighs. Someone was kissing me. My hands reached down to touch the soft springy curls. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock raised his head and blinked before giving me one of his radiant smiles. “I woke you.”

“Exploring?”

“Not quite.” And with that he stuck out his tongue to lick me from base to tip. 

Oh! My eyes rolled back into my head feeling his warm, soft tongue. “Fuck!” I managed. I could feel him nibble against the underside of my shaft. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck…” I chanted as I desperately tried to keep from instantly ejaculating in his face.

“Just one word?” Sherlock chuckled softly, blowing warm air against me. 

“Come here… Move your lower half this way.” I patted the bed. “We’re doing this together or not at all.”

“You might distract me from the experience.” Sherlock pouted by obeyed my command, maneuvering himself around so that his body was across the bed. 

I met him halfway and eagerly grabbed his hips to pull my face closer to him. His own hardness showed his excitement. Without thinking I took him into my mouth all the way only relaxing when my nose was buried against his bollocks. 

Sherlock gave a sharp cry which turned into an indecent moan. His hips tried to move but I held him still. I felt moist heat around my cock and I grunted in agreement.

With one arm wrapped around his waist I rolled onto my back and guided him to be on top. My free hand caught the base of his shaft so he couldn’t stifle me with his erratic movements. And for a while I marveled at the sensation of Sherlock Holmes desperately trying to fuck my mouth as his own mouth teased and experimented on me. My hand on his waist began to wander up and down his back to his ass and back again.

My world collapsed down and became him. His body surrounded me. His body sought pleasure from mine. The writhing, moaning creature atop me was Sherlock Holmes losing control of himself because I was allowing him to take my throat.

“John… John I can’t stop.” Sherlock pulled off of me long enough to give a warning. “John, I can’t… Oh!”

His cry was because my finger found his rectum and I managed to push in a fingertip.

“John…” Sherlock sobbed and then I felt him still as he ejaculated down my throat. I swallowed, swallowed it all, my finger continuing to tease him. 

Moist heat returned to my cock and Sherlock renewed his movements. I moved my head and allowed his damp organ to rest on my chest as I kissed his bollocks. I took a moment to assess his flavor and found it to be acceptable. 

And then Sherlock began to hum.

I cried out in surprise, instinctively wrapping a leg around his head to keep him in place. “I going to finish next time you do that.” I whispered.

Sherlock began to hum again. 

I clung to his body, feeling his weight atop me and his bollocks crushed against my face. I didn’t care where my kisses fell. My hips shifted and… There! I fell over the edge.

The humming stopped and time seemed to stand still. Finally it resumed and I relaxed my grip.

Sherlock rolled off of me and made a face as he picked something from his lips. “Hair.”

I managed to sit and leaned in to kiss him. “What did you think of it?”

“Did I feel you lick my anus at some point?” Sherlock asked.

“I may have. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was kissing.” I answered and continued to kiss him so we could taste ourselves.

Sherlock broke the kiss and panted for breath. “Do you want it?”

“Want what?” I asked.

His fingertips lightly touched my lips. “I know you’ll be gentle. If it’s me then I may ruin it by being too eager or impatient.”

I think I was beginning to understand him. But there was that doubt. “Sherlock, what are you talking about?”

“Coitus, John.” His voice was low and deep. My cock gave a twitch of interest in response. Had I not been in my refractory period I would have been instantly hard and ready to ravish him. “Penetrative intercourse. Do you want me?” The last question was filled with uncertainty.

I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. “I would be honored.”

“But not right now.” Sherlock whispered. 

“Later then.” I answered and gently guided him back down on the bed and turned off the light. I pulled the blankets back in place on top of us and snuggled up against him. 

“You made more noise that time.” Sherlock observed. “Your cries were stifled against my body.”

“I aim to please.” I smiled at him in the darkness.

\--TBC


	29. Another "C" is for Cry Out and Coitus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And I'm done! Yay! Thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> NaNoWriMo went well this year. That's where I was for the month of November. 
> 
> And then in December I got sick. Boo! First the flu and now a cold/possible bronchitis. I missed my computer so much.

I do not know how it began.

That is a lie… Of course I know how it all built up over time. A little touch here or there. A rub with a foot or a careful grope. Little by little over the course of several months Sherlock Holmes found a way to excite me. Now a twitch of an eyebrow or a soft, secret smirk gets me harder than a teenager.

And I know for a fact that it has the same effect on him. I know this because I have felt the hardness in his trousers when he is pressed up against me. 

Little by little he worked his way into my trousers. And every night he finds some way to arouse me before I go to bed. 

Of course I still sometimes sleep in my own room. More often than not I will use his bed, especially if he is occupying it. On nights when he is busy with a case I will announce my intentions for bed and find myself pressed against the wall by a consulting detective eager to stroke me to satisfaction. And then with a delicate kiss he would pull away and return to his wall of clues with a satisfied smirk on his lips and a damp hand to be cleaned when I am no longer in the room.

But the nights he does sleep are lovely. I do not wish to push him farther than he is comfortable. We rub together like breathless horny teenagers and he seems to have a real fondness for taking my cock into his mouth.

Afterward he allows me to curl up against him. Sometimes we talk but mostly we fall asleep.

“You always get me off every night.” I stated one night.

“Mmm?” Sherlock hummed, half asleep.

“Every night… Since the first night. Even when you are busy. You always take the time to get me off.”

“Mm…” Sherlock sighed and rolled onto his side, his back to me.

I kissed his pale, thin shoulder. “Why is that?”

“You have needs.” Sherlock answered.

“And you don’t?” I ventured, pressing myself against his back.

“I do. But I can control them.”

“And I can’t?” I challenged, nipping at the back of his neck.

“I can’t help but feel that if I don’t then you might wander…” 

I leaned against him, his soft accusation of my fidelity stung. “It’s not like that Sherlock…”

“Because I’m not entirely sure how to keep you, you see.”

“You have me, Sherlock.” I whispered, spooning up behind him. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to give me sex in order to keep me. We’re in a relationship… At least I think we are… Aren’t we?” I wrapped my arm around his waist and held him. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Me?”

Sherlock seemed to nod, pressing his backside against my hips. “Am I your boyfriend?”

“I am whatever you want me to be.”

His top leg lifted and rested on mine. There was an opening between his thighs and I could feel my stiffening cock slide into the warm space. His ass pressed back against me, teasing. And then he rolled onto his belly, knees open. I followed him, kicking away the blankets and crouched over his back. My hands followed his spine to his plush bottom. His back arched and I had the distinct feeling he was presenting me with his backside. 

“Sherlock…” I breathed as I settled on top of his back. 

Sherlock reached out and fumbled with something on the nightstand before passing it to me. I recognized it as the bottle of lube he had started to keep but we hadn’t yet used.

“Are you sure?” I whispered into his ear. 

Sherlock chuckled softly and pressed his ass up against me, opening his knees. “Do it.”

I lubed two fingers and then reached down to lightly tease somewhere warm and intimate. Sherlock made no sound but took deep breaths as first one and then two fingers entered him. He was warm and relaxed at my touch and I regretted having to pull away in order to cover my other fingers with lube. “What position?”

“What would be easiest?” His reply was soft, muffled by the pillow. 

“It’s not a matter of ease.” I answered. Pushing two fingers into him, followed by a third.

Sherlock moaned and opened his legs wider, struggling to get up onto his knees. I helped him up and my free hand held his stiffening cock. “John…” Sherlock gasped, tightening his sphincter on my fingers. “Please…”

I pulled my fingers out and shifted to sit against the headboard. Sherlock practically fell over in his haste to straddle me. I watched in awe as he slowly sat down upon my erection, taking me one agonizing inch at a time. His eyes were closed and his teeth biting his lower lip in concentration as he eased up and slid down until he was fully seated in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his heat surround me.

Carefully he eased up and then sat back down several times until we were able to slide together easily. 

I closed my eyes and concentrated on not ejaculating so we could wallow in the sensation for a while longer. 

“John?”

Hearing my name, I opened my eyes… Suddenly aware that he had stopped moving. “Yes?”

“I want you to take me.” Sherlock whispered. 

I stared up at him, probably in confusion because he rolled his eyes at me and dismounted to sprawl on the bed, knees opened invitingly. “Or would it be better if I was on my hands and knees?”

My brain rebooted. “That position is fine.” I answered as I settled between his knees. It was so much easier to enter him now that he was open. I started at a slow tempo and then began to speed up at his urging. It wasn’t long before I was pounding into him, hearing him cry out my name. My hand was on his cock, squeezing it and I was desperately trying not to orgasm too soon. There was wetness on my hand and tightening on my cock. And I fell, collapsing against the warm, sweaty body beneath me as wave upon wave of pleasure overwhelmed me. My throat was hoarse when I finally came back to myself, cradled in the warmth of Sherlock’s scent. I felt his arms and legs around me, holding me in place as I gasped for breath somewhere near his right clavicle.

“Are you alright?” Sherlock whispered.

“Yes… Why?”

“You were crying.” Sherlock answered, tightening his arms around me. “I thought I may have hurt you.”

“No… Nothing hurt.” I breathed. “Did I cry out?”

“You did.” Sherlock confirmed, finally relaxing his grip on me.

I somehow managed to pull out, not caring with the mess, I relaxed against him. His scent was comforting. “Did you like it?”

Sherlock was silent for a time… A little too long which had me in a sudden panic that I had somehow missed something vital. 

I sat up a little too quickly to see him blinking at me. “I’m sorry!”

Shaking his head, he gave me a confused look. “Why are you apologizing? I think next time we engage in coitus…”

“Next time?” I gaped at him.

“I am your boyfriend.” Sherlock stated and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close so he could kiss me.

I struggled against him and somehow managed to turn away from a kiss. “But you didn’t like it!”

“I never said that. You are the one who jumped to conclusions.” Sherlock answered as he kissed my neck. “I was going to say… For a first time it was surprisingly good. I look forward to exploring penetrative sex with you.” Finally he pulled away and looked at me skeptically. “Did you think I didn’t enjoy it? I orgasmed, didn’t I? You were thrusting into me like… Like… Words fail me. And when you came you screamed my name!”

“So… You did like it?” I asked again for confirmation.

“Oh John…” Sherlock cried out in frustration, tackling me to the bed and kissing me into silence. “I thought you were confident in your sexual skills.” Taking a deep breath, he placed a tender kiss on my lips. “You were better than I ever imagined.” With a tug at the discarded blankets he cuddled up against me, creating a blanket cocoon around us. “Next time less foreplay. Just loosen me up and have at me.”

“But it will hurt!” I protested.

“I’ve made up my mind.” Sherlock answered. “Your boyfriend has spoken. The sensation of you pounding into me was exhilarating.”

I stopped fighting. There was no point in arguing now. But next time there will be foreplay.

\--Fin!


End file.
